Epic Rap Battles Of History: Episode 17
by KJMusical
Summary: This is my seventeenth episode of Epic Rap Battles Of History: KJMusical Edition. This is Johnny The Homicidal Maniac Vs. Jeff The Killer with suprise cameo at the end ! R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's Note: This is my seventeenth episode of Epic Rap Battles Of History. This episode, it's Johnny The Homicidal Maniac Vs. Creepypasta's most notorious character Jeff The Killer. I don't own the characters in the rap battle, the beat used to write this to or the ERBOH series themselves. **

**Honestly, I've always wanted to do a rap battle with Jeff The Killer, but couldn't find a good opponent. I thought maybe Jeff The Killer Vs. Jack The Ripper but then, I wouldn't know where to catagorise it. Then I saw Johhny The Homicidal Maniac and thought it would be perfect.**

**BTW, if you want to work with me on a rap battle, tell me. I'm already working on a project with SSBBFan. Go check out his ERBOH series. They're quite good.**

**And of course, I give all credit to Peter Alexis Shukoff (Aka. Nice Peter) and Lloyd Leonard Alqhist** **(Aka. Epic Lloyd) for creating the Epic Rap Battles Of History series.**

**If there's lyrics in brackets in the middle of a rap, that's the other opponent talking.**

**Also, bear in mind I don't know a lot about Johnny The Homicidal Maniac.**

**One last note, if a line's in speech marks, it obviously means the line's spoken.**

Beat: Hard Scary Hip-Hop beat Part 2 {rap} Instrumental

Epic Rap Battles Of History!

Johnny The Homicidal Maniac….

Vs.

Jeff The Killer!

Begin!

(Jeff)

Gimme the mic! Let me resight, that I'm running this show/

You really call yourself a killer? You're more a kid version of The Crow!

Why you always enraged? Sit down and take some pills! /

Your comics are nothing compared to all my thrills!

You look more like a male version of the creepy chick who did some JB vlog /

I stick out more than Suicide Mouse & Smile Dog.

Come on Johnny! Go crawl back into your basement! /

People have found me as your replacement.

(Johnny)

With your joker smile, you'll think that you'll win? /

You're only crazy when you put your knife under your chin.

I'll make your whole body shake like you're standing on a landmine/

And I successfully killed the Annoying Orange one time.

Ha!

You're weak, freak! Why the hell do you even speak? /

By the way, you have a little blood on your cheek.

(Where?)

Nobody can understand me, not even Willem Barentsz/

At least I didn't go and kill my parents!

(Jeff)

If you know you're insane, why don't you get help? /

You're so hidious, you'll even make Bloody Mary yelp.

I got burned half to death at a party and I'm still alive!/

You should spend more time attempting suicide!

You're skilled with a blade, but I'm afraid that's it/

There's no way you can win this battle! Not with the words you spit!

I'm not a hero my friend, expect me at your window/

Now excuse me, I have important things to do than rap with a weirdo.

(The beat stops as Jeff leaves. The beat starts back up a few seconds later.)

(Johnny)

Fine! Wanna be like that? Rage quit!/

Besides, to me, your raps don't mean sh(beep)t!

It's over now, it's pretty obvious who won! /

So right now I consider my work here done!

You, Smile Dog, Slenderman? They all mean nothing!/

Calling me a weirdo just set off my bee sting!

Your reign is over, you manic swine! /

Nobody shall stop me, THE WORLD IS NOW MINE!

(Jeff then walks back as the beat stops.)

"Where the hell have you been?"

(Jeff)

"Just went to get some friends of mine."

(The door slowly opens.)

"Ahh. That must be them."

(Slenderman, Tails Doll, Smile Dog and the Horrifying-House guest walk in.)

(Slenderman)

"This must be the man you were talking about Jeff."

(Jeff)

"The one."

(Johnny)

"Wait. It can't be. You guys aren't real!"

(Horrifying-House guest)

"Oh we're as real as can be."

(The beat starts back up and the Slenderman starts rapping as the group advances on Johnny, who's backing away in fear.)

Oh, wait, you thought we were fake? /

Well, we're not. Your courage is beginning to break.

We've got the dark powers you can never achieve. /

If you want to live, we suggest you leave.

If you could just do us a favour and surrender please? /

You're sewn to killer's backsides. Human Centipede!

What's Creepypasta and comic is merely a Byelorussia/

Now let us try this sleep experiment, all the way from Russia.

(Johnny)

"No please! I take my lyrics back! Have mercy!"

(Johnny screams as the Creepypasta Crew kill him.)

(**Imagine it like the end of Trick-R-Treat when the zombie kids kill the bus conductor in comic book pages.**)

Who Won?

Who's Next?

You Decide!


End file.
